Avian Flu or Fluke? I don't care!
by Fang-gang101
Summary: From the writer St. Fang of Boredom of her famous Avian Flu, comes a new generation of it. Fang and Iggy get a twist leaving the flock especially Max and Ella shocked.


Avian Flu or Fluke? I do't care!

*Fluke means a chance occurrence; an accident.

* * *

Mornin' thought Iggy as he sat up and stretched as he woke up. He was happy to sleep in a warm bed instead a limb of a tree. Or a hard cold dirt floor.

Iggy climbed out of bed and went to his own private bathroom in his tree house. Each member of the flock got one of their own, with their own style.

Though Iggy never really cared about privacy. Even as the millionth time he walked in and Max happened to be in there or Nudge. They would complain one hell of a storm to knock before entering. I'm blind though that never fazed them. As Iggy splashed his face with cool water, some got in his hair. He waked to get a towel. Iggy basically walked around with his eyes closed. No difference even if he opened them. It must be nice to see. He thought as he grabbed a near by towel. But as his fingers brushed the towel he felt it wasn't his color towel. He grabbed it and the color want his usual light sunshine yellow but a dark navy blue and if you didn't look twice could be mistaken as black. As Iggy concentrated he felt a whole swirl of different colors. He ran out of the tree house and landed on the ground. A burst of light hit his eyes.

Wait did he actually felt the sun on his eyes. Skin yes. But eyes usually, not. Iggy slowly opened his eyes trying not to get to excited. As he did. Yes, a shade of the usual white came at hand but then a light blue as he turned his head.

I must be dreaming. He thought.

"Fang?" said Ella. Iggy turned around but didn't Fang.

"Oh Ella," he said and waved. "Don't you love this dream?"

"What?" said Ella and grabbed his arm. "Are you ok Fang?"

"What?" he said. Ella let go of his arm.

"Oh there you are Fang," said Max.

Fang? He thought.

"You're up pretty late for your standards."

"Max. It's me Iggy!"

"Ha-ha. Good one Fang. You almost got me for a second."

"No I'm serious," but Iggy couldn't get through to her. He looked at his sweet Ella. Oh my god. Or just hit him. Stupid. I can see. Iggy thought. Ella looked at him. She had beautiful long black locks. A cute smile and beautiful eyes. He then looked at Max. She wasn't bad looking herself. Her brown locks and blond highlights. Her smile as she laughed.

"Max," he grasped her shoulders. "I can see."

"I can see that Fang," she began.

"No I mean it." Iggy then thought of looking himself in the mirror. He flew back to the tree house, which were clearly Fangs. He ran back to the bathroom and gasp as he saw not his but Fang's reflection. Does this mean I'm in Fang's body? And he's in mine?!

* * *

Fang woke up. He felt light headed. Fang scratched his head. He got out of bed and opened his eyes. Nothing. He closed and opened them. Is this a dream? Or some solar eclipse that no one told him about. Or-,"

"Fang!" Iggy yelled his name. He turned to where the voice came from. Iggy looked at Fang. He looked like him. Strawberry blond hair, blue eyes, white feathers.

"Iggy?" Fang said unsure. Fang even has his voice.

"Fang," Iggy grasped Fang's er his shoulders. "You have to listen to me." Fang nodded his head. "I'm in your body and you are in mine. Do you see?"

"Yes, but, I can't see." said Fang.

"I know, but I can. Fang, it's amazing the most wonderfulest (if that was even a word) thing in the world!"

"I'm glad," said Fang.

Iggy looked all around. Just gazing and looking was good enough.

"Not to be the bearing of bad news but is we going to tell Max?" Iggy stop parading in his room.

"I tried, but I can't get through that tiny brain of hers. I think being stuck on this island is making her paranoid."

"That's one way to put it," said Fang.

He walked out of the tree house.

"Wait! Where are you going?" asked Iggy.

"To find Max," said Fang.

But as he took the next step he felt the air under him. Iggy ran after Fang as Fang was free falling. Iggy grabbed Fang's hand. Fang also flapped there wings were brushing slightly together as Fang got use to fly without sight and Iggy with his new sight.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Max. Iggy looked down and she joined them in the air. Uh no thought Iggy. His grip loosened on Fang's hand. Then all together Fang in Iggy's body fell.

"You idiot," yelled Fang as he stumbled not knowing where the ground was.

"Iggy stop goofing around," said Max.

"Oh Iggy are you okay?" Asked Ella as she helped what looked like Iggy but was Fang.

"Thanks," said Fang.

Iggy couldn't help it. Seeing Ella with him but was really Fang on the inside. Iggy dove down and Max followed him.

"Fang leave my girlfriend alone."

"What?" said Ella confused and she let go of Fang. He then fell still not used to the blindness.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Max suspicious and wondering why her Fang just called Ella his girlfriend.

"Listen Max," said Fang as he stood up. "Iggy," he pointed to Fang. "and Fang," he pointed to himself. "Bodies got switched. "So Iggy is in Fangs body. And Fang is in Iggy." It sounded weird but it was the only clear way to put it.

"He's right," said Angel. She flew down from who knows where. "Iggy is in Fangs body. And Fang is in Iggy's body,"

"And is this your doing?" asked Max.

Angel shocks her head side to side.

Max looked at Fang. Then at Iggy.

"Iggy?" she said.

"Yes?" Fang.

"Fang?"

"Yes?" Iggy.

This was too much for Max. But she looked at Ella who looked like a ghost.

"Well, I always wanted to know what it was like to switch boyfriends," she laughed at the comment. Ella nodded her head.

"One thing," said Fang as he whispered into Max's ear. "Fang is blind." She looked at Iggy who seemed to be dazing up at the sky.

"He is?"

"It's like our souls were switched. I still have my color sensing power but I feel it's fading."

"So Angel. You said you could see the future. And more like the bad kind. So you know how this happened?" Angel closed her eyes for a moment. Then opened. "Sorry Max no. But remember that avian flu thing. I think it has something to do with this,"

"We'll come on," I grabbed Iggy's hand. "Iggy Ella follows me. Angel get Gazzy and Nudge." Max stopped which made Iggy bump into her.

"Tell me when you're going to do that," said Fang as he stepped back.

"Sorry," said Max remembering Fang was now blind.

"Takes years of practice dude," commented Iggy.

"Dylan come from that tree!"

Ella, Fang (who was Iggy), and Iggy (and who was Fang) looked up. Dylan swooped down from the eleventh tree and flew towards us.

"And don't think of attacking Fang when he can't see,"

"I didn't say anything," Dylan said being defenseless.

"But he was thinking about it," sang Angel she then took off.

"Come on," and I dragged my defenseless boyfriend Fang who was in my best friend's and half little sister's boyfriend. I even confuse myself though Max. Flying would be faster but since Fang has no blind flying experience walking was the best thing.

"Okay so that's were the tree that I and Gazzy wanted to use but Max said no." Iggy was describing about everything to Fang. Oh look there's Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. He started waving and jumping up and down. "Hhheeeelllllloooo guyz," he shouted.

"Hi Fang," said Nudge looking at him oddly.

"Wow Nudge. You look really pretty," said Fang.

"Thank... you," she said sheepish.

"And Gazzy, you look-," but Max whacked him on the back of his head.

"Is Fang okay?" asked Nudge.

Max sighed. "That's Iggy." She pointed at Fang. "And that's Fang." She pointed at Iggy. "There bodies or what not. Got switched."

"Possibly by the avian flu." Added Angel.

"Avian flu or fluke! I don't care," shouted Max..

"Yeah. Also I don't want Max kissing or holding another boys hand." said Dylan not pleased.

"Then come on," said Nudge. "We have to switch them back!"

"Yeah. It's going to be weird if they stayed like this," said Gazzy.

"The only bright side is I can see." said Iggy.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up! You can see Iggy?"

"Yeah. The sky is blue. I can see that tree over there. You and everybody else. Now I can see the bombs we make.

"And the aftermath," said Gazzy.

"But Fang can't-,"

"Shhh. Let Iggy have his fun. It would take a while to solve this anyway."

"Okay," she said.

"Excuse me," said Dylan. "Even if you are Fang. Don't get lovey dovey in Iggy's body."

"Fine. I can live without that. What about you Iggy?" Asked Fang.

"Yeah I guess,"

"Okay, okay," said Angel. "Lets go to Dr. Martinez to fix this."

The Flock continued on. Iggy was getting as chatty as Nudge. He heard normal he saw normal. Fang keep swishing his head in all directions. Bit he would say once or twice so Iggy wouldn't feel bad. Oh I can hear the wind. Oh I can feel colors too.

They walked into Dr. Martinez office.

"Well this is a odd pair." As she saw Max holding Iggy's hand. And Fang's hand in Ella's.

"No kidding," said Max with a bitter smile.


End file.
